Heart and Soul of the Kingdom
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: this is after KH2, so there are some spoilers, but anyway this is where it takes place in two different galaxies, with a planet called Eath between the two Galaxies. Both Galaxies are in trouble, its up to Sora and gang to stop it, Rated M, details inside
1. Chapter 1

**Heart and Soul of the Kingdom**

I've decided to finally do a fanfiction of kingdom hearts, with anime in it as well so let me say,

**I Do Not Own:**

Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Descedents of Darkness, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fooly Cooly, Angel Sanctuary, Trigun, Final Fantasy, Love Hina and CardCapture Sakura

but **I DO OWN:**

The Tzusaki Family if you've read the other two fanfics that i've written then you know who they are, Serenity, who you should also know ok from fifth and sixth chapter of the second fanfic, Kathy, Katgoya, Selen, Katie, Eden, Celina, Kate, Kayo, Lora, Kira and Kyla. They are my characters from other mangas and stories I'm writing, so if you want to borrow them, you must ask first! or I'll send a heard of rats to your kitchen, snakes to your bathroom, frogs and snails and...locus in your bed!

**Kyo: ** Another story!, but you still haven't finished the sequal to your first fanfiction

**Katt: **I know, but I've been thinking about writting this one and I think it'll be interesting and different.

**Yuki: **So why not another anime/manga instead of ours?

**Katt: ** It wouldn't go the way I want it to if I had another anime/manga in your place

**Kyo: **fine

**Katt: **Yey!, ok anyway this one is after kingdom hearts 2, so there are some spoilers in here, but anyway, this is where it takes place in two different galaxies, with Earth between the two Galaxies. Both Galaxies are in trouble because of something happening with the line between the two galaxies; mainly Eath, so hopefully all you readers will enjoy it, oh and real quick this fanfic is rated M for violence, some language and sexual content, mainly its Yaoi and Yuri, but that's ok. So as i have said before, let the show begin!

* * *

It's a peaceful blue sky day. No work today, no school, and no chores. Three girls were laying out in the sun on a grassy meadow looking out beyond their fair city of Las Crystal. Watching the clouds pass by them. It was just one of those days that seemed like nothing could go wrong. Then the girl in the middle of the three sat up. She had long golden brown hair that just flowed in the gental breeze, golden brown eyes with a hint of blue in them. freckles that played across her face softly and her pink lips that to some people that looked smooth and sweet enough to kiss. Wearing her white tang top and jean shorts that seemed to fit around her curved body nicely. 

" Say you guys, do you think it's odd?"

Then the girl on the left turned to her side. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Golden brown eyes, pink lips that looked cute when she smirked on her. Wearing a red spegettie strap and torn up jeans.

" What's odd Kira?" said Lora " Today, it seems so peaceful and quiet, it just seems odd for a city like ours to be like this"

Then the third girl on the right turned to her side. She had silvery-white hair that was pulled into a loose braid. Golden brown eyes, freckels that softly played across her face, soft pink lips. Wearing a navy blue tube top and black shorts.

" Kira relax and enjoy this, I mean how many times do we get to enjoy a peaceful day in a city like ours as you said, so you should relax" said Kyla.

Then a dark cloud came through, thundering and lighting crashing as the wind picked up. The three girls stood up and looked out.

" Spoke too soon?" said Kyla.

In that time in an apartment not so far away from the girls three women were there what seemed like was trying to defend themselves from some zombie looking creatures. By the time the storm had disappeared, so did the women.

" That was strange" said Kira.

" Hope our moms were inside and not out in this weather" said Kyla

" Yeah, same here" said Lora.

In another galaxy on a small island was three seventeen year olds playing ball with the other local kids, though very few kids, still it was enough to play. One of the seventeen year olds. standing on the outfield, with messy brown hair, bluish green eyes, wearing matching black, white and gold outfit and yellow shoes, thinking back to the past. Not paying attention when the ball came flying through.

" Hey Sora look out!" said a boy with silvery-white long hair, white tang top and black baggy pants, yes it was Riku.

Sora snapped out of it, but got knocked out by the ball. As everyone ran to him to see if he was ok Sora on the other hand seemed to be dreaming.

Standing on a grassy medow while a storm was blowing, seeing three girls just standing there.

" Where am I?"

The girls didn't hear him, they ran to what seems like now a broken down apartment. He called out to them, but didn't hear him so he ran after them. When he made it they saw the three girls standing around in a circle looking down. He couldn't tell what they were staring at. They looked at him...he looked at them...he couldn't tell what they looked like. Then a black shadow started forming in the clouds. They looked up and then the three girls brought out six key blades. He saw two stuck on the back of one of them and one in her hand. The second girl was holding two key blades and the third was holding one, but it looked huge. In instinct he brought his key blade. The First girl pulled the other two key blades out and looked like she was wielding all three of them at once. One was purely white with a red crystal on it, one was silvery-black with white jewels on it and the third was white, blue, silvery and green. He never saw key blades like that. The second girls key blades were just as good. One was a pearl white color with cresent moon jewels on it and the second key blade had white, blue, green, and red on it with green and blue jewels on it. The third girl had a keyblade that was half white with a white angel wing on it and the other half was purely black with a fallen angels wing on it with red heart shaped jewels on it. These were keyblades he never thought existed. They jumped up into the air and before attacking the first girl somehow combined all three keyblades and then a bright white light came and the last thing he remembered was the girls ready to attack.

" Sora...Sora are you alright?" said a girl with shoulder legnth brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a complete pink and white outfit. It was Kairi.

" Huh, oh...what happened?" said Sora.

" Still as goofy as usual Sora, you got hit on the head by a flying ball" said Riku.

" Oh, I guess I was just thinking" said Sora.

" About our friends huh?" said Kairi.

" Yeah, I wonder how they're doing, I mean the last thing we heard from them was when they sent us that message saying thanks" said Sora

" I know what you mean, it's been two years since we've heard from them" said Riku

" It just means that the world is still safe and that's all that matters, right?" said Kairi

" Yeah, I guess it does" said Sora.

In the kingdom where Mickey and the rest of the gang live on is peaceful. Goofy sleeping in his usual spot under the tree and Donald trying to wake Goofy up. Mickey just coming back to the palace when a storms starts blowing and thundering, waking Goofy up and knocking Donald down.

" That's strange, it was just sunny a minute ago" said Mickey.

" Sounds suspicious to me your Majesty, maybe trouble is coming" said Goofy

" Goofy you go check up on everyone, Donald when was the last time you heard from Daisy?" said Mickey

" This morning when she said she was going to go for a lunchin here at the palace with her highness" said Donald

" Come on Donald we need to go check up on Minnie and Daisy" said Mickey as they run inside.

In the mean time Minnie and Daisy were in the library, Minnie looking out the window, watching the storm.

" Can't believe how quick this storm just came" said Minnie

" I'll say, what strange weather we're having" said Daisy.

Then Minnie noticed something of a black shadow forming.

" Yes...very strange indeed"

Minnie started moving away from the window as she saw a form of a hand start coming towards the window. The window shattered as they saw a hand start moving in towards Daisy, ready to grab her when Minnie pushed Daisy out of the way and insteed it grabbed Minnie. Just at that moment Mickey and Donald blew the doors open and saw Minnie being captured.

" Minnie!" said Mickey as he tried to rush over to Minnie but by the time he could even get close to her she disappeared.

" Daisy are you alright?" said Donald as he helped her up.

" Yes, but...Minnie?" said Daisy.

" What's going on?" said Goofy as he walked in.

" Minnie got kidnapped" said Donald

" We got to go find her, and I know who can help" said Mickey.

In the time being. In a dark room in a circle, chained to the wall was Minnie, the Three women, Raye, Amy and Lita from their world, Tomoyo from her world and Marlene from her world.

A tall dark figure stands among them. Along with two other figures just like him. Around them were old enemies of both galaxies; Jafar, Ursula, Hades, Malificent, Xemnas, Queen Beryl, Naroku, Muraki and Knives.

" Good job, you've managed to capture Queen Minnie, but...We still need the rest of the other princesses and/or princes of both galaxies." said the Man.

" Yes, but you've never explained why we need them" said Malificent.

" Yes, how do we know that you aren't just going turn against us if we don't even know what we're doing this for and why" said Muraki.

" We don't even know what you three look like, how are we suppose to trust you?" said Hades.

There was a chilling silence in the air and the Man stepped forward.

" Do you really want to know what I am and what I look like" said the Man

It stayed silent for a moment.

" Your just gonna have to trust that I'm a friend. As for my plan. The reason why we need all the princesses and Queens of both Galaxies is so we can take over, it's that simple. You see you four come from one galaxy, these four come from a completely different galaxy and Us three come from what is unknown to be the line between the galaxies. Lets say its the door way through two different galaxies, but the problem is how to open it permanantly along with the passage ways between each world. With that we could conquer each world from both galaxies along with Kingdom Hearts from your Galaxy, Kingdom of Souls from the other galaxy and...the Kingdom of Heart and Soul."

" What is the Kingdom of Souls?" said Xemnas.

" It is where everybodies Souls come from. Just like Hearts come from Kingdom Hearts. You get it. Without a Soul the body is just an empty shell in their galaxy and just like the nobodies and heartless, those who soul were stolen become souless and those who's bodies lost their soul becomes Hollow. Souless are just beings looking for a soul to have of their own. Hollow are the empty shells of those who had souls" said the Man

" Ok but then is the Kingdom of Heart and Soul the same thing"? said Naroku

" Almost, you see thousands of years ago those without a heart and soul were known as Deamons. The worst kind of monster there was. Worse then heartless, Nobodies, Souless and Hollows. They were the ultimate weapon in destruction. Sadly the evil that was controlling them was locked away and the Deamons were destroyed by Three very cleaver women; A Sephirum, A Moon Goddess and A Mix of Sephirum, Goddess, and Demon. They were the most powerful women their world has ever seen. They sealed the evil away and Kingdom of Heart and Soul" Said the Man

Then the second person steps up next to the Man.

" Unfortuantly they are the one's that can permanently open the door" said the other Man.

" And who are you if I may ask" said Muraki.

He pulled his hood down and revealed his shoulder length brown hair with silvery-white highlights. Blue eyes; as blue as the ocean.

" My name is...Luke"

" So what's in it for you doing this" said Knives.

He closes his eyes and smirks to himself, then looks up at him with what looks like flames burning in that pool of ocean blue eyes.

" To defeat my sister once and for all!"

They stepped back. Never expected such hatred he felt for his own sibling and Knives thought he had sibling problems.

" So now what? who do we go after next?" said Jafar.

" Easy, we go after a young lady by the name of Kairi, after all she is the princess to the hero isn't she?" said the Man with only his blue eyes showing how devilish he is.

During that time Kairi and Sora are out walking among the beach since there was nothing else to do. Sora has had his mind occupied, not just on the past either, but what Riku said.

**Flashback:**

Sitting out on the tree they always sit at, Riku and Sora are skipping rocks.

" Hey Sora, you thinking about Kairi again?"

" Huh, what?" he blushes abit and Riku smirks.

" Figured that, listen do you even know if she likes you too or does she even know you like her?" He didn't know and hadn't even told her and felt embarressed about it.

" Figured that, listen...you better tell her. Because before you know it, someone else will come along and sweep her away and then you'll regret never taking your chance"

He stayed silent for a moment, but Sora knew Riku was right, but wouldn't admit it or he'll end up with a big head. Riku smirked at Sora.

" Of course if your too scarred I can always tell her"

" Riku!" but he just laughed and Sora knew he was just trying to break the silence.

**Flashback over:**

Sora just couldn't figure out how to say it, but he wanted to try, no matter how stupid he sounded.

" Hey listen Kairi..."

" Yes Sora, what is it?" he melted when he saw her smile the way she did.

" Um...there's something I've been meaning to tell you...I..." but before he could continue a storm appeared. Just like the storm appeared unannoucned so did Riku.

"You guys come on, a huge thunder storm is coming" said Riku as he was hurrying his friends to come on.

" Come on Kairi"

Sora grabs Kairi's hand firm but gentle and pulled her along. Just as they were almost to shealter a shadow in the form of a hand reaches down and grabs Kairi.

" Kairi!" said Sora as he held onto her hands.

" Don't let me go Sora!"

" Never, I'll never let you go" Then some sort of lightning shocks Sora for maybe a second and knocked him down, causing him to let go of Kairi as she screams for Sora as she rises into the sky.

" Sora!"

" Kairi!, I'll find you...I PROMISE!" then she disappears with the storm. Riku runs back to him.

" What happened Sora? where's Kairi?"

" She's gone...she was taken" Riku stepped back in surprise.

" I can't believe that, why Kairi?"

" I'm not sure Riku" Then a message in a bottle floated up to him

He didn't know what it was until he saw King Mickey's stamp on it and opened it quickly.

" So what does it say Sora?" said Riku in a rush.

" It says:"

Dear Sora and Riku,

I need your help, Queen Minnie has been kidnapped!,

I'm not sure by who or why and it seems to be happening to the other worlds as well. Please come quick.

You can go through the door that's in the cave.

You should still be able to go through with your keyblades.

King Mickey

"Our keyblades?, but we don't have them anymore" said Sora.

The minute he said that both Sora's and Riku's keyblades appeared in their hands.

" Spoke too soon" said Riku.

" Come on and lets go, we don't have any time to waste"

They rush to the cave where the door was. Holding their keyblades together and opening it. A bright light appears and instantly they were sent to Mickey's Kingdom where Mickey, Donald and Goofy were.

" Your majesty!, Goofy!, Donald!" said Sora

" Glad your hear Sora and Riku, something has been happening" said Mickey

" We know..." said Riku

" Kairi got kidnapped as well" said Sora

" I was afraid of this" said Mickey

" Do you know what's happening?" said Riku.

" It's just a theory, but I think these people are trying to make what the legend says come true" said Mickey

" Not that one!" said Donald

" What Legend your Majesy?" said Riku.

" Legend has it that their are two large seperate galaxies with their own worlds and such, but in between them there is a world of it's own where there lies four worlds in one; Heav, Eath, Hec and Noom , kind of strange but yes that's what it is. There on Eath; the world of all...creatures of all kinds weither human or not. Noom; a world that people used to exist on, very few still do as it has been told. Heav is where creatures where people with white wings live I guess you would say and Hec is where all the bad one's live. As far as it goes I believe. Anyway the four gates were open and the four Guardians of the gates protected them. The Fourth Guardian couldn't stand it and said that he went out and tried to destroy and rule both galaxies. Thanks to the three Guardians they stopped him and destroyed the fourth door so that the evils may never pass through again. Since they destroyed the fourth one in case of one being able to get to the other three they closed them permantly so that no one could pass through ever again" said Mickey after he sat down and took a breath.

" So if by chance whoever is doing this is trying to do that, why would they kidnap Queen Minnie and Kairi?" said Sora.

" I'm not sure, I will go through the Legend again. I still have the book on it, but listen in the meantime you, Riku, Donald and Goofy take the Gummie Ship and check through the other worlds and see if anything is happening there and I'll keep you four posted on the Legend if anything else and keep me posted as well" said King Mickey

" But how your majesty? we don't even have walkie talkies to communicate to use" said Goofy.

King Mickey looks into his desk and pulls out his royal mark shaped walkie talking that has like a tv screen on it and two nobs on it as well.

" This is how, it's an intergalatic walkie talkie, it's how I kept in touch with Minnie while I was away in secret. Sora you are in charge of it ok"

" Yes your majesty" said Sora.

They solutide to him and just before they left King Mickey had one more thing to say.

" Just as a warning you four...If the Legend is true...then...somehow they got the Fourth Gate open, which means they are coming through, but be careful as skilled with those keyblades as you two are, you might end up in the other galaxy and there...it's completely different from here. If you do, watch your backs and be careful who you trust, not everyone that looks friendly is"

They stayed silent for a moment...till Sora spoke up.

" You can count on us your Majesty, we won't let you down" said Sora.

His Majesty smiled and nodded at them to leave.

In the meantime Kyla, Kira and Lora was walking towards school together. Kira reading a fanfiction she got on-line; it was a Yaoi of Yu-Gi-Oh

Oh real quick, in Kyla,Kira and Lora's world, they don't know that the manga's they read are real worlds, just like all the disney shows they used to watch are real worlds.

They were walking to school when they heard Kira squeal. Kyla and Lora turned to her to see what's wrong.

" Kira, what's wrong? why'd you squeal?" said Lora

" THis is sooo cute!" said Kira with a smile on her face.

" Kira!" said Kyla as she hits her on the back of the head. " You got us scared for a moment, what the heck!"

" Sorry, I guess I got excited that's all" said Kira.

" But this early in the morning, what'd you do? drink two bottles of those frappachino's again?" said Lora

" Actualy I had a double shot espresso and a large mocha frappachino this morning" said Kira bashfully.

The two girls sigh at their friend in disbelief.

" Kira...what are we ever gonna do with you?" said Lora, shaking her head at this.

Then Kira got a thought.

" By the way was my mom at any of your guys place?" said Kira.

" No, we figured they were with your mom" said Lora.

" That's not good...Our moms went partying without even telling us, how rude, making us worried" said Kyla.

" I hope that's all they did" said Kira worried.

In that time Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy was just about to leave Atlantica after just visiting Mulan in her world and Bell and the Prince in theirs.

" Ok so far, no one is missing" said Sora.

" Nor has anything strange happened" said Goofy

" So then...why just her highness was kidnapped" said Riku

Just then a strange wormhole appeared. It was blue, white and pink. It didn't really look like any of the others and in a strange way.

" Hey look, a wormhole" said Donald

" Hmm, doesn't look like any of the others we've been through before" said Goofy

" Yeah your right, you think we should go in?" said Donald

" But the King said to be careful, remember?" said Goofy

" Yes, but...maybe that's where Kairi and her highness is" said Sora

" So let's go in and find out" said Riku

Donald pulled the lever to go full speed into the wormhole. When they got in it was crazy. Twisting and turning, seeing the colors and what looked like light blue balls of light floating inside. Sora and Riku stood there in amazement. They couldn't believe how beautiful it was there, but before another second passed they got through and it disappeared and once again just floating in space.

" I wonder where we are now?" said Riku.

" Monitor shows that there's a world not far from here" said Donald

" Does it say what world it is?" said Sora

" Sort of, but its weird, all it says is "Egyptuel" " said Donald

" I don't think we're in our own universe anymore" said Goofy.

" We should probably land soon and find out where we are" said Riku

" Good idea, we can land somewhere and hopefully we can find someone to help us and tell us where we are" said Sora.

" Alright, let's go" said Donald as he pulls the lever to full speed to head to the first world.

Withinin a few minutes they spotted the strange world just ahead of them and starts heading over to land.

" This world looks kind of interesting, I mean it doesn't really seem like any of the other worlds in our universe" said Sora.

In the meantime three very hyper, goofy, young teenage boys were walking home from a long day of school with three older teenage boys right behind them with two of their other friends; They were being too preoccupied with each other little alone anything else. Walking beside the three older teenagers was a older teenage girl pushing a baby stroller with a cute bouncing baby girl, no older then two years old and just a talkin and walkin girl who everybody adored.

One of the three young teens were bouncing all over the place. Causing one of the older ones to smile dreamy like as the other two older ones were trying to calm the other two hyper active boys.

" Ok I want to know who gave them sugar cause when I find out I'm gonna..." said the older teen with white spikey hair, brown eyes and as pale as can be for a complexion.

" I did Bakura, I gave them candy from my work ok, I couldn't help it, I had so much" said Katie; who has long long, tri-colored hair of golden blonde, black and pink. Purple eyes and a fair tanned complexion. Pushing the stroller of her two year old baby girl who looked mainly like her; Kami.

" So...that explains their hyperness" said a boy with spikey tri-colored hair of blonde, black and pink with purplish eyes.

Then older boys look-alike; the younger teen who's been bouncing all over the place goes over and gives him the "puppy dog" eyes.

" Oh Yami don't be mad at Katie, after all she works hard at the candy store and at the game store just to help grandpa and I didn't have a very good day today at school so Katie gave me her chocolate covered gummie bears to cheer me up"

Yami smiled and patted the young look-alike on the head. After the boy takes off with the other two boys, the other white spiked hair and purple eyes.With a fair tan complexion.

" Say Yami, have you noticed that every time either one of our hikaris use that "puppy dog" look they somehow get us to do whatever they want" said Marik

" Yes I have, I wonder who taught them that" said Yami as he ponders over to see Yugi giving the look to Katie.

" Yugi..." said Katie as she sighs.

" Please Katie, Please! just this once" said Yugi, trying his hardest to get a yes.

" Yugi you know that won't work on me" said Katie

" But...Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!!!! Katie! I'll do anything" said Yugi with pleading eyes.

" Hmm...maybe, depends..." said Katie.

" Oh boy, what's the catch?" said Yugi in disbelief

Katie whispers what she needs and he looks at her as if she's nuts and starts shaking his head No!. She kneels down abit to his level and gives her "puppy dog" eyes and hugs him.

" Oh Yugi, you make it seem that I'm asking you to do the worst thing in the world for me, after all...it's just diapers and besides...you'll be coming with me, after all I do need to know your size and I'm sure you wouldn't mind if i got you more comfortable clothes so your not always so tight in them" she smirks and winks at him as Yugi turns a crimson red.

" Ok fine, I'll do it" said Yugi, not believing he's actually agreed to help her.

She squeals in delight as she hugs Yugi tightly around the neck and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush again. As this goes on Yami, Bakura and Marik watch all of this.

" Ok now I know who I can blame for teaching our hikari's that damn puppy eye trick" said Bakura.

" Yes one of my sister's many ways of asking politely to help her, especially with the baby" said Yami.

"Say Yami, I know your sister and neice were in there millenium item but, do you know who let them out?" said Marik

" Yes, Yugi did, again his grandfather came back from his trip and brought back that charm bracelet which he had to try and put the pieces of the charms back on and they appeared" said Yami.

" So Yugi is their hikari's too?" said Bakura.

" I suppose so" said Yami

" But wouldn't it have made since if the husband and father of Katie and Kami were to have the bracelet instead" said Marik.

Yami stopped for a second and gave out a cold soft no. Bakura and Marik looked back at him confused.

" I'd rather not say why, but I'm glad Yugi was the one that could open it, as she said to me before, before she got trapped in her bracelet with her daughter she explained to me that she wished for her husband to never find her and the child and that whoever woke me up to find her and set her free just like me" said Yami after he started calming down abit.

" So i take it she doesn't like him either then, but I guess it's good rittens to bad rubbish" said Marik.

Yami smiled and thought the same thing. In that time Katie noticed from the corner of her eye that something was coming down and fast. She screamed at everyone to hit the deck as it landed in the park not too far from them. They ran over and saw the Gummi ship there. A blonde guy looked over it to see what it was.

" You think there's aliens inside" said Joey.

" Joey I doubt there's aliens inside there, it's probably a new prototype for a plane or something" said the tall brunette.

" Oh Seto your no fun" said Joey as he pouts.

" What do you think is inside" said Yugi.

Just as he said it the door steamed abit and started opening, startling the hikari's so much they jumped into their yami's arms. Marik and Malik gladly holding each other. Bakura and Ryou alittle freaked out and embarressed and Yami and Yugi equally embarressed as well. Then four figure's stepped out and instantly Katie knew who the four strange people were as they stepped out.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter, i know it's not that great, but it will get better I promised. 

**Kyo: ** I can't believe you wasted my time being here when Fruits Basket isn't even in this chapter.

**Katt: ** Oh relax, Your going to be coming in, just later, remember to every small part that happens in a story there is a point to it and besides...I've been getting a lot of great ideas for this part of the fanfiction.

**Yami: ** What would that be if I may ask?

**Katt: **You'll see, it's a surprise

**Kyo: ** Oh no...that's usually a sign that either something yaoi/yuri is going to happen or something embarresing is going to happen or both.

**Yugi: ** What do you plan on doing Katt?

**Katt: ** sees Yugi and squeals in delight Yugi! runs over and hugs him He's soooooo Cute!

**Yami: ** Could that be it cause she certainly is embarresing Yugi there

**Kyo: ** Nope, it's much worse then that I'm afraid

**Katt: ** No it's not, so anyway peoples please review or you'll wake up to snakes in your bed. Rats in your toilet and Cockroaches in your breakfast food. So Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ok you guys real quick **I DO NOT OWN:**

Kingdom hearts Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Descedents of Darkness, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fooly Cooly, Angel Sanctuary, Trigun, Final Fantasy, Love Hina and CardCapture Sakura.

but **I DO OWN:**

The Tzusaki Family if you've read the other two fanfics that i've written then you know who they are, Serenity, who you should also know ok from fifth and sixth chapter of the second fanfic, Katt, Katgoya, Selen, Katie, Eden, Celina, Kate,Kayo, Lora, Kira and Kyla. They are my characters from other mangas and stories I'm writing, so if you want to borrow them, you must ask first! or I'll send a heard of rats to your kitchen, snakes to your bathroom, frogs and snails and...locusts in your bed!

**Yami:** Ok Katt, I still want to know what this surprise is that Kyo was talking about last time.

**Katt: ** Oh don't worry about it Yami, you'll see it soon, oh and by the way readers. **warning: ** there maybe some content of sexual activity and some yaoi/yuri, ok, so lets start the show!

* * *

Then four figure's stepped out and instantly Katie knew who the four strange people were as they stepped out.

" Whoa, what just happened?" said Sora.

" We crashed into what looks to be a park" said Goofy

" gee you think" said Donald

Then as Goofy steps down he trips over and slides down to the ground in front of Katie.

" Goofy? but no...it can't be, it's been five thousand years since I've seen him" said Katie.

They look at her strangly as she said this.

" Katie you mean you know these people?" said Yami, still holding Yugi in his arms.

The four strangers stared at her for a moment till Goofy said something.

" I remember, my granny use to tell me that my ancestor was an egyption explorier looking for barried tombs and gold and ended up having new friends instead which he called it his most beloved treasure" said Goofy as he pulls out his family album from out of no where.

" Do you always carry that thing?" said Donald

" Of course, now let's see...hmm" said Goofy.

Flipping through old pages till he stops at a certain picture that was of a beautiful drawing.

" They didn't have camera's then so he had it drawn out on stone. See there's one of him and his friends; Atemu, Katume and her husband who was also a priest; Kotes and Atemu's husband; Miguy" said Goofy

In that minute Yami was surprised to hear his real name called and that he had a husband, but the look on Katie's face when Goofy mentioned her husband kind of left the group silent.

" Seriously, I mean how many generations of you are there?" said Sora, who got interested in it all of a sudden.

" Well here lets go back to the game shop and we can discuss this further on" said Katie.

As Katie helped Goofy up, Seto stepped in.

" Wait a minute, how do we know that we can trust them?" said Seto.

" Yes, how do we know that they aren't one of those monsters that attacks the city now and then" said Ryou

" Hey, we aren't the monsters here" said Sora in defense

" Hey who the heck do you think you are" said Seto, who by now is starting to get mad.

Just as Sora and Seto was about to go into a fight, all of a sudden a young girl, looked to be the age of fourteen with multi-colored hair of blonde, black, pink and in the blonde a few highlights of brown with a somewhat fair complexion. Wearing a white egyption style shirt and blue jeans. Holding a gold bladed Mashedie.

She jumped in between them, staring angrily at Seto and starts charging at him. When Katie turned around she was shocked and ran right over and tackled the girl down, causing her to knock the blade out of her hand. It took about five minutes till Katie held the girl up, with her hands behind her back.

" What in Ra's name were you thinking...Kami!"

They looked at her and Kami in shock.

" How did Kami go from a one year old to a fourteen year old?" said Yugi, which by now notices that Yami is still holding him and Yami puts him down, both shy that they were still holding each other close.

Katie sighs to herself as she looks at her daughter.

" Come on, lets go to the game shop, I can explain everything there, you too Sora...Riku...Donald and Goofy" She started walking while still holding Kami tightly in her hand.

" Wait, how did she know our names?" said Riku.

" Come on, lets follow, maybe she can explain everything" said Goofy.

They followed the others till they get to a tall building with the words " Game Shop" on it. They go in and walks straight to the living room. In the meantime a dark cloud started forming slowly over the city.

Katie sits down with sandwiches for everyone as they wait in contempt for what she has to say. Till Sora spoke up.

" How did you know our names Katie?"

" Huh? Oh, that's easy"

She pulls out a old communicater that had hierogryphics on it, but also had a very familier picture on it.

" An old friend called me, told me that some company was coming, but I didn't expect an ancestor of an old friend would be coming too" said Katie.

" But how did you recognize him?" said Riku.

" Yes, since I've never seen you before, I mean this stone tablet was done back over five thousand years ago, but you act as if you knew him for years" said Goofy

" That's because me, Yami, Kami did know your ancestor for years. We're those same spirits in human form, Katie is a shorter version for Katume, Atemu; my brother is Yami here who is still my brother and of course since Kami was still a baby, i never changed the name" said Katie.

It seemed kind of farfetched, but Sora believed her.

" But what about your husband and your brother's husband?" said Sora.

" I'm afraid I can't say, you see even though we never changed, they had...and now...they have their own lives and loves. Atleast my husband does, I know...I saw it all for myself as for my brother-in-law he might surface if Yami can remember fast enough" said Katie.

" It's true, I didn't even remember having a husband, I knew Katie did, but I couldn't remember" said Yami.

" Hmp, it's just a bunch of nonsence" said Seto.

Bad timing for Seto and for Katie, because at that moment Kami stood up and was mad.

"YOU THINK IT'S NONSENCE! IS IT NONSENCE TO WATCH YOUR HUSBAND FROM A FAR AND HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU!, YOU THINK IT'S NONSENCE TO WATCH HIM KISS ANOTHER MAN! YOU THINK IT'S NONSENCE TO WATCH YOUR MOTHER CRY HERSELF TO SLEEP, HEARING HER MUMBLE THAT SHE WANTS TO DIE!"

At that moment Katie jumped at Kami and puts her arms around her to stop her as Katie crys and then Kami starts. Yami comes around and puts an arm around them and has them start heading up stairs.

" Could you give us a minute upstairs" said Yami.

" Of course" said Yugi.

They waited till Yami, Katie and Kami were gone till they started chewing Seto out.

" How could you say that it was nonsence after everything we went through Kaiba?!" said Marik

" Yes, even I am not that cold blooded you bastard" said Bakura

" Hey, what am I suppose to be, sad for her? don't be ridiculous" said Seto.

" You obviously don't get it do you?" said Sora as he chimnes in

" Hey, what would you know?!" shouted Seto.

" We know a lot from just what Katie told us" said Riku.

" Yeah, Katie, Kami and Yami and guessing those two guys are also spirits of an item and guessing that the spirit's lovers got reincarnated and now only two don't remember and only one has broken his vow of marriage and neither one realize this and Yami appears to be the only spirit who doesn't remember" said Goofy

" Yeah and think about it, why did Kami go through the trouble just to attack you, I mean she was literally aiming for you and why she would scream at you like that and why Katie would protect you like that, why didn't she defend herself?" said Riku.

Marik and Bakura knew this already, Yugi understood but didn't get where they were going with it, Seto was being too stubborn to notice what they were getting at nor did he notice the look on Joey's face. Joey realized where this was going. He did see Katie that day when him and Seto were together and looked like she was going to cry, maybe...he was the reincarnation of her husband...oh he wouldn't be able to bare it if that was it.

While Joey was thinking Seto got curious on why Joey was so quiet.

" Puppy what's wrong?" said Seto so calm and quiet.

" Huh? oh nothing, just thinking" said Joey

" Hmm, didn't know you actually think there Joey, hope you weren't concentrating hard, we don't want smoke coming out of your ears" said Bakura

" Hey!..." but before Joey could think of a comback, Sora interrupted.

" Oh by the way you mentioned some kind of monsters?" said Sora

" Oh yeah, these strange, pale looking, emotionless creatures have been attacking the city, but for the past couple of days they haven't shown up, but there's been a couple of odd storms appearing out of nowhere" said Yugi.

" Just like what was happening back home, beofre her majesty was kidnapped" said Donald.

" You thinks there's a connection here?" said Goofy

" So if that's the case then someone important here in this world is going to be kidnapped" said Sora.

" You think they'll take Seto then, I mean he is important in the gaming industry" said Bakura

" Hey!..." said Seto but this time got interrupted.

" Actually it'd have to be an important female, because that's what they're after" said Riku.

" But what woman is important in this world?" said Malik

Then they hear a beeping from Sora and remembers he has a communicator too and answers it.

" Your Majesty what is it?" said Sora.

In that time Yami finally got Kami and Katie calmed down.

" Katie, why won't you tell me who the reincarnation of your husband is?" said Yami.

" Cause as my brother you'll try to beat him up for me, and...he's moved on, so I can't interrupt what he has now" said Katie.

" Yes you can mom, he's YOUR husband, your the only one who's been true to your vows" said Kami

" Kami, your mother's right, your dad doesn't remember, whoever he is in this world" said Yami before Kami interrupted.

" What, it isn't obvious?" said Kami

" What do you mean?" said Yami

" Ok back then his name was Kotes Abia" said Kami

" Ok and?"

Kami brings out a piece of paper and a big marker and a mirror.

" Ok stand up uncle Yami and look"

He stands up and looks into ther mirror and back at her. She writes Kotes Abia big on the paper.

" Ok you see the name on the paper, now when i face it in the mirror you'll see a different name, tell us the name"

" Is this some kind of trick Kami?"

" sort of, you see if you have something written down and you face it to a mirror, the words come out backwards in the mirror, so take a look and tell me the name"

" Alright Kami"

He looks and gasps when he sees the name "setoK aibA" in the mirror, he looks back at the paper where it says "Kotes Abia" then looks back in the mirror and see's "setoK aibA" and just couldn't believe it.

" Obvious now isn't it?" said Kami frowning at the truth.

Yami didn't know what to say, he felt angry and just wanted to hit Kaiba in the face for the pain he's caused on his sister and neice, but knows that he can't because Seto doesn't remember. Then at that moment Katie sees from the outside window a bunch of tall, skinny pale, zombie like creatures walking down the street, heading straight for the game shop.

" Yami!, we need to go!, we can't let them get near the game shop, grab Marik and Bakura and Sora and them to help, but make sure that the hikaris and Joey and Seto stay here, Kami you stay here too" said Katie

" Mom!..."

" No arguing,what if you change back to your baby form, then what? I'd die if I lost you now, so please listen to me and stay" said Katie.

Yami runs down stairs as Katie jumps out of the window with a weapon of her own, telling Kami on the way down to lock the window.

In that time King Mickey was just telling Sora and them what he found.

" Ok so those things that they described is called emptyness?" said Sora.

" Yes, and the smaller versions are called souless?" said Mickey

" Ok, but what about the storm, Sora said that they come through the storm taking the important females of the world" said Yugi

" Oh, but that is one thing I miscaculated, it's not just female, it's an important lover to the hero's heart of that world" said Mickey.

Just then Yami came down in a rush with his duel disk and cards.

" Hey Yami what's da rush?" said Joey

" No time to explain, Marik, Bakura, grab your disks and cards and come with me, those things are back and heading this way" said Yami.

They nodded as just as Yami was about to leave he saw the hikaris and the rest coming.

" No, it's best for just us to be there, you guys have to stay here, as Katie asked" said Yami

" I don't care what she asked for, I'm going out there and protect what's left of this city!" said Seto

" Damn you Kaiba for once stop being stubborn and just shut up and listen!" said Yami.

No one has ever heard him this angry before and has a good reason to.

" Why should I listen, especially to what that whore of a sister of yours says" said Seto

" Because your the reincarnation of Katie's idiot of a fool husband, your Kotes, think for a moment if you put the name backwards what does it spell"

It took a minute to hit him, but it hit Seto hard when he realized this and went into shock, but wasn't about to show it.

" Now do you understand why she has been the only one other then Joey who's stood next to you as you give her nothing but heartache. Crying as she sees you move on with your life"

" That's right, it is my life, so why would I care about Katie and Kami" said Seto.

Yami just turned around and before closing the door to join the others he said one last thing.

" You know, if the man that my sister once loved is still in there Kaiba, then he knows that there's nothing more greater then the love of his wife and child and somewhere in time you forgot about that and learned only to care about yourself "

Then he leaves and closes the door. Seto at that moment dropped down to the ground on his knees. Joey trying to hold him up and carrys him back to the couch.

" Man, I never expected that to happen" said Yugi.

Malik and Ryou stayed silent for a moment.

" Wait, you knew!?" said Joey.

" Yes, Marik and Bakura never hid anything from us, so when they told us about Katie's and Yami's husbands, we couldn't believe it either for a second, till they showed us their memories of them together and it made sence after it." said Ryou

" Which was never explained who would Yami's lover be?" said Joey

During the time Yami, Marik, Bakura, Katie, Sora, Riku and them have been fighting off the Souless and Emptyness off. When Yugi saw Yami get knocked down, Yugi was about to go out and help, till Malik grabbed his arm.

" You can't go out there Yugi" said Malik

" But Yami is in trouble, I need to go help him" said Yugi

" If you go out there and get hurt, Yami will be crushed if anything happened to you" said Ryou

" But he needs help, just let me go!" said Yugi.

" I can't Yugi, I can't let the husband of Yami's go out there and get killed" said Malik

Yugi froze there for a moment to take in what Malik just said.

" Yes Yug, your the reincarnation of Yami's husband, hint the name Miguy, just like Kotes is to Seto K as Miguy is to..." said Ryou before he got interrupted.

" Yugi M., oh Ra, I need to go out and be there with him" said Yugi.

Before anyone could stop him, he ran off as Malik and Ryou ran after him. In that time both Joey and Seto heard a scream from upstairs and looked up to see Souless trying to get in through the window. Before Joey could say anything they heard the window smash and in that instant Seto ran upstairs.

He climbed up and headed straight to Yugi's room where Kami, with her Mashedie at hand, ready to attack the emptyness in the room. Just as one was about to attack her, Seto felt strange and immediatly jumped in front with...his staff and killed the monsters in sight. Stranger it was that he was in a priests outfit he wore back in egypt.

Kami looked at him strange for abit, till he turned around and for a short moment it wasn't Seto anymore, it was her father; Kotes.

" Ka...Kami? Is that you?"

Her eyes watered for a moment, wasn't able to hold back the flood of tears she had, she cried as she went over and hugged him and cried "FATHER!"

He looked at her and smiled. He held her close, it seemed that long since he's held his baby girl.

" Father, but how could it be? you were reincarnated"

" I know, even though Seto doesn't have any real memories of the past, I still exist somewhere inside him, that's how I was able to come out now, though my time is very limited, but for now I will put a spell to protect this house from evil"

He raises his staff above his head and an illuminating white light appears from his staff and then shoots out over the game shop and spreads out over it to make a shield so that the monsters can't come in.

He turns to Kami with a reassuring smile on his face.

" Don't worry Kami, nothing is going to come and hurt you now, alright"

At that moment, Kami hugged him, but as she did, she reverted back to her one-year old self and Kotes just craddled her in his arms. He felt warmth throughout his body as he remembered the precious moments of his life with Kami and Katume, but sadly his time was running short of being in this world.

He went downstairs with Kami when he saw Joey was standing by the door. Joey seemed relieved that Kaiba was alright, but when he saw what he was wearing, he had a strange look on his face.

" Uh Kaiba, is that you?" said Joey in strange way.

" No, it's not, right now this isn't him"

" Then who are you?"

" My name is Kotes; father of Kami and husband of Katume. Joey do you know where Atemu, Miguy and Katume are?"

" Hey how do you know my name?"

" I wasn't completely asleep when Seto is here, so i know everyone's names."

" so then why don't you call the hikaris and yami's by the names they go by now?"

" Old habits die hard, that's the names i knew them by then, so it's hard for me to call them by any other, now please...tell me where they are"

" They're outside fighting the monsters"

" Including the hikaris?"

" Sort of, Yugi...or Miguy as you know him, ran out to help Atemu with the fight when he's suppose to stay here and Malik and Ryou ran after him"

He looks out the door to see them fighting against the emptyness and the souless.

Then finally all the emptyness and the souless were gone, just disappeared. Joey and Kotes with Kami still in his arms ran out and up to them.

"Phew, glad that's over" said Sora.

" That was too easy" said Riku.

" Yeah...your right" said Sora.

Just then Yami was holding Yugi in his arms, speaking to him in a soft shout as he was crying.

" Yugi, why didn't you stay! You almost got killed, do you know what would of happened if I lost you...I could never forgive myself if something happened. Please don't ever scare me like that again!"

" I'm sorry Yami, I saw you got hurt and...I couldn't help it. I felt like I had to come and protect you. I had to fight by your side. After all that's what..."

In a soft voice into Yami's ear, he whispers.

" That's what husbands do"

Yami was shocked to hear Yugi say this, but when Yugi leaned back to look into Yami's face, his memories of his husband came back and relized it just now that Yugi was the reincarnation of his husband.

" Did...did you know that you were...and that we were...and that we did..." said Yami as he was stammering.

Yugi pressed a finger to his lips and nodded, because at the time that Malik slipped up his words and said that he was Yami's husband, a lot of his memories of him and Yami being married came to him, so he knows now.

" So then...you don' mind...if we're still..." said Yami, but before he could finish, Yugi finished it for him.

" Husband and Husband for all eternity and beyond"

Then their ring finger on their left hand starts to glow a soft gold color and when it faded there in place were what Atemu and Miguy wore as husband and husband.

They smiled and then held each other close. It seemed so perfect...till Bakura spoke up.

" You are now pronounced again husband and husband...kiss your husband and get it over with"

Then Katie goes over and hits him on the head.

" Bakura! your ruined a perfectly good moment you idiot"

" Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?" said Sora.

" Oh uh, you and Riku might want to turn around, if your not used to yaoi" said Katie.

" Um, what's Yaoi..."

But before Sora could finish his question, Yami and Yugi kissed.

" Ok...nevermind, i think i know now" said Sora

" Hey, i did warn you" said Katie.

At that moment Kami once again changed into her fourteen year old form, so her father didn't have to hold her anymore. He walks over to her and looks at her.

" Katume? is that really you?"

She was in shock, the clothes, the soft voice he had and he called her Katume. Something that wasn't at all like Kaiba and knew at that moment...It was her husband.

" Kotes? but how?"

" When Kami was attacked by the emptyness, i just had to come out and put Seto aside. I don't have much time Katume before Seto comes back"

She hugs him and cries. It really has been that long since she heard his gentle voice and heard her old name.

" I just wanted to say that I love you Katume and I'm sorry for what I had done in the past. I was not true to my vows and for that I deserved to have been punished by not seeing you for five thousand years. I deserved it more then ever."

" It's alright Kotes. Its in the past now"

" Yes, but I apoligize, I wish i could be with you in this present time."

" I know, it's ok. We'll get another chance...in another life time we will"

The moment seemed too perfect and that's what worried Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy. Then at that moment a large hand started reaching down through the clouds.

" You guys, it's back! Run!" said Sora as everyone looks and trys to run from it.

In that moment, just as the hand seemed to heading for Yami and Katie, both Kami and Yugi pushed them away further and the hand grabbed what it was aiming for...Kami and Yugi.

They screamed as they were being pulled up. Yami and Katie stopped and ran after them. Trying to jump up and grab their hands. They screamed for Yugi and Kami to hold on.

" Yami!, please don't forget...how much I love you"

" Yugi!"

They both tried to jump up onto the hand one more time before it pulled away quickly and they fall onto their butts and back.

Before they disappeared. They heard Yugi cry out for Yami and Kami cried out " Mama!" just before they disappeared into the storm and the storm disappeared.

" No!" said Sora.

" Not again" said Donald.

In that time Kotes revert back to Seto. Joey holding him up in his arms as the others run back to Yami and Katie. When they got there they heard nothing but soft cursing and sobbing from Yami and quiet sobbing from Katie.

Marik and Bakura went over to Yami and had him stand up. Malik and Ryou did the same thing for Katie. Though Yami calmed abit, Katie was still sobbing, not saying a word and not looking up, but when she did the only two words you heard from her before she made an attempt to run after Kami was. " MY BABY!"

When she did make that attempt, Seto stepped up and grabbed her arm. She struggled, but he pulled her back into his own embrace. She cried on him as if she's never cried before.

Everyone looked at him strange, but saw that something was different about him.

" Kaiba?" said Yami in a tired calm voice.

" Yes?" they turned and Kaiba was still over with Joey.

They looked at the two Kaiba's in confussion.

" But...how?" said Sora.

" We made a deal, if I let him cast a spell where his magic item is my responsibility. He will be able to get out of my body and we can both live our lives the way we want to. Meaning that i can live my life the way i want and he can live his however he wants to as long as i hold his millenium staff or whoever we both agree to give it to."

He holds up what looks to be a necklace with a staff on it.

" See? as i said."

At that moment Riku had to interrupt.

" Sorry to interrupt, but Sora...contact the king and let him know what happened."

" Yes, after that we must continue the investigation" said Donald

" Please Sora, can I come with you" said Yami.

" Absolutly not, we can't, it wouldn't be allowed Sora" said Donald.

" But Donald, I'm sure it'll be alright" said Sora.

" No, we wouldn't have enough room" said Donald

At this moment, Katie interrupted their arguement.

" What if Yami and I gave you our millenium items. We can go inside them. That way we would still be able to come and you'll still have room" said Katie.

" What do you mean "we" Katie?" said Yami.

" Hey I'm coming too, they got my baby girl up there and I'm not the one to sit around and hope for the best"

"EIther way Atemu if you tell her no, she'll just find a way to come weither you like it or not" said Kotes.

Yami sighs in defeat.

" Here, Sora, i know it may seem girlish, but here's my millenium bracelet. I want you to wear it."

Then the bracelet glows in her hand and then instantly goes straight to Sora's wrist.

" As long as you wear this bracelet, I'll be right beside you when your in trouble"

Sora had a "what if" look on his face, till Yami spoke up.

" Don't worry Sora, she's just as good with a sword and magic as I am, so don't worry"

Yami holds the millenium puzzle in his hand as it glows and just like the bracelet. It instantly goes around Riku's neck.

" There, now both of you have our millenium items, we will fight by your side when your in trouble, in the mean time, we'll be inside the items" said Yami.

Both the puzzle and the bracelete starts to glow as they go inside their own respectable items.

As they headed back to there ship, Kotes had one thing to say.

" Sora, Riku, be careful my wife, my brother-in-laws and my baby girl are all i have left, so go bring them back safe and sound"

" We will, I promise" said Sora

" Sora, you better keep your promise, I still have a battle with Yugi and Yami to win" said Seto with that smirk on his face.

" Don't worry, we will" said Riku.

They went inside and got it started and took off. Heading towards there next destination, Sora had a look of disconcern.

"What's wrong Sora?" said Goofy

" Oh, I was just thinking, Katie and Yami, they're..."

" I know Sora, but don't worry, we won't let them down, you know that" said Riku

" Your right, so where's the next destination?"

" Lohita" said donald

"say what?" said Sora

" It says Lohinata, sounds interesting" said Riku

" Then lets go!" said Sora

In that time two people were walking down from the grocery store, a girl with long, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with white shoes on and the boy that was walking with her had black hair, brown eyes, glasses, wearing a white button up shirt, black jeans, black shoes and carrying ten bags of groceries in each hand.

When they finally got up to the Inn, of course they saw there friend; short light brown hair, tall and wearing nothing but a orange tube top and short blue jeans drunk on the couch.

" Kitsune do you have to be drunk everyday" said the girl

" Oh come on Naru, I'm not drunk every day, just every other day"

Then running past was a short blonde headed fourteen year old with a dark complextion running around in her green shorts and white tank top, trying to catch their hot springs flying turtle.

" Su will you stop that, Tama-chan isn't food" said the boy

" Oh but Keitaro, she looks good enough to eat"

Then they heard a huge crash in the back yard and a girl screaming. Then ran into the kitchen and there a short black haired girl in her blue shirt and black shirt with her pink apron who just screamed.

" What's wrong Shinobu?"

"Sempai, something huge just crashed into the backyard"

" Wait, wasn't Motoko and Haruka in the backyard doing something" said Kitsune

" Come on we got to go out and see if they're ok" said Keitaro

When they ran outside they saw Motoko and Haruka just fine, but staring at this huge and weird looking ship.

" Are you guys alright?" said Naru

" Yes we're fine, but..." said Haruka

" This ship came out of no where and crashed here" said Motoko

" Is a Ship delicious?" said Su, mumbling to herself.

Then the door started to steam and open up and out came four figures. They looked at them kind of odd as they came out. Right at that moment a girl with long white hair with hot pink highlights in it, brown eyes, wearing a white corset and black jeans, carrying her white Katana at hand.

" Ok, do I want to know?" said the girl

They stepped back as the four figures came out and just stared.

" Uh Hello" said Sora

" Oh duck, is he delicious?" said Su

They looked the girls strangley, then when they looked up at the other girl Katie from the bracelet came out and tackled the girl.

" Kayo!"

" Oh God not you!"

All of them looked at the two girls stranglely, then Yami came out of the puzzle.

" Katie do you know this girl?" said Yami

" Obviously, but Kayo you didn't tell us you knew anyone from...uh space" said Haruka.

" Actually, we're from a completely different galaxy then here" said Sora

" A differen't galaxy?" said Keitaro

" They're...here...on a...important...mission...okay Katie get off of me" said Kayo as Katie gets up and helps her up.

" Important mission? about what?" said Motoko

" To save both of our galaxies, we need to know, who is an important person here to a hero?" said Sora

" That would be Naru to Keitaro" said Kayo

The girls looked at Kayo in confusion, they looked at Naru and Keitaro and back at Kayo and then at Keitaro and Naru once more and laughed except for Motoko.

" Are you serious Kayo, Keitaro? a hero? don't make me laugh" said Naru

" She is completely serious Naru, we are in grave danger and Keitaro is the hero and your the one that the danger is coming for" said Motoko

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter

**Naru: **Wait! why am i the one who's in danger, why me?

**Katt: ** Cause in Love Hina you and Keitaro are basically the ones that are talked about the most.

**Keitaro: **Yes, but...

**Katt: ** No excuses, the next chapter will basically have you guys in it, ok so please review or you'll wake up to snakes in your bed. Rats in your toilet and Cockroaches in your breakfast food. So Please review! Thank you


End file.
